


Blood Moon

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Crack-ish, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Lee is transferred to a very exclusive a high school on the other side of town under very mysterious circumstances. What surprises lie waiting for him behind the walls of Chi no Tsuki high?





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's another one
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

"FIGHT!"

The hallway instantly started to fill with students as two figures in the center tangled up around one another. Kicking and punching fiercely as they both moved in indefinable blurs and the rest of the student body gathered around them, cheering excitedly as the two students tried to take each other apart.

Lee had been standing next to his locker at the time, getting his books out for his next class while Naruto went prattling on beside him when he suddenly heard the commotion.

Of course Naruto moved to watch the moment the first slam echoed across the hall and he's most likely the one who brought everyone's attention to the brawl when it started.

The raven almost sighed at the thought as he pushed his way through the crowd. He noticed the dark eyes that followed him as he nudged passed the cheering mob, he saw how the students he brushed up against tensed up and he could feel their gazes all burning into his skin even through his school uniform. Hell, he even felt some of them lean in to take in his scent as purrs and growls called behind him.

He just didn't acknowledge any of it.

I mean it's been a while after all, he's used to it by now.

It's been roughly three months since Lee was transferred from Konoha high school to Chi no Tsuki high and those three months weren't the easiest he's ever been through.

It was the most baffling thing he'd ever experienced.

Usually Rock Lee is an A-grade student, he works hard after all. Studying every night, attending all his classes, he'd even skip out on spending time with his friends in favor of doing school work over the weekend so of course his efforts to do well and make his father proud always paid off.

But somehow during his second year of high school, Lee failed every single one of his tests, exams and assignments. The raven couldn't understand it.

He's sure he got the answers right, read through all of his study material and frequently asked questions in class, but for some reason every piece of paper he gave in would be given back with a big red "F" written at the top of the page.

What's worse is that Lee would go back and check his as well as some of his friends' books to see if maybe his texts books were wrong but they never were. Tenten, Kiba and Choji all got average grades but for some reason Lee kept failing.

He couldn't understand it.

The teachers refused to explain why his grades were sinking so fast and the principle wouldn't let Lee get his tests and assignments remarked. Apparently their grading is all outsourced by some outside company and getting papers remarked was expensive.

He said that the school can't make allowances for one child just because that child isn't trying hard enough in his studies.

Which wasn't true, but the man wouldn't listen when Lee tried to tell him how hard he studied, he just didn't seem to care.

The poor boy felt like he was going crazy.

Eventually his father was called in so they could both speak with the school's guidance counselor about what to do. Unfortunately the counselor only had one route for them to go.

She said that Lee would be transferred to Chi no Tsuki high. An academy on the outskirts of town and at first Lee couldn't understand why he'd be sent there.

There wasn't really a lot known about Chi no Tsuki high, other than the fact that it was a private school with an extremely exclusive waiting list.

Most of the families associated with that school had long rich blood lines and lineages dating back to before the Middle Ages. Families like the Aburame's, Namikaze's, Yamanaka's, Nara's, the Uchiha's and Sabaku's.

So why send Rock Lee there?

Well, miss Shizune said that Chi no Tsuki has the best special Ed program in the country and seeing as how their special Ed program also has a scholarship program, getting Lee enrolled would be a piece of cake.

Gai wasn't sure at first, he said that he had a bad feeling about all this and that there must be something bigger going on that they didn't know about.

After all, his son is wonderfully intelligent, dedicated and responsible. He couldn't have possibly done so badly in his school work, but by that time Lee was so distraught about the entire situation he was willing to do anything to get better.

Hard work has always been his key to success, but somehow his most trusted tool let him down. So now getting the opportunity to improve himself, Lee was willing to do anything.

So Lee applied and got accepted no more than a day after sending in his application. Gai knew that no school or organization for that matter could possibly get an application form and not only process but approve it that quickly but his son was so happy when he received the news that he decided to grin and bear it.

If only for Lee's sake.

If only he knew how right he was.

It was all a trap.

You see, Chi no Tsuki high school was so incredibly exclusive for a reason. It took a very special kind of student to be accepted; you had to have the right name, the right look, the right kind of money. But if you were like Lee and didn't have any of that, well then they'd settle for you having an O-positive blood type.

AB-negative, is also acceptable.

You know what, just having blood in general would make you real popular with the school's students and many of the teachers.

Chi no Tsuki is a vampire high school, sounds ridiculous I know but it's completely true. There's a Sex academy somewhere in Konoha called Kitsune or something horrific like that so really the real question here is what other kinds of schools could they possibly come up with?

A fairytale creature school, teaching you how to land your happily ever after?

A ghost school that teaches haunting techniques and how to make your eternity more bearable?

A serial killer school, teaching tips and tricks on how to become the next Hannibal Lector without getting caught?

Or maybe a superhero school, with-no, that's already been done.

You know what, none of that really matters right now since we're busy with Chi no Tsuki. Where was I?

Right.

Why was Lee sent to Chi no Tsuki?

Because of the clearly doomed to fail project they had running.

At Chi no Tsuki they teach students to control their blood lust and live in a fairly peaceful-albeit bloody-harmony with humans. They're taught how to take blood without actually killing, staying out of sunlight and general acceptable behavior around living beings. See the problem with that is the fact that they were never allowed to leave campus and interact with any humans to test out their newly learned skills, since the risk of a teenage vampire losing control and wreaking gory havoc on unsuspecting innocents was too great for them to be allowed to leave before graduation.

So the dean came up with an alternative.

Every year one human for each grade would be chosen to enroll into Chi no Tsuki, so the vampire population could get a feel for what it would be like once they join the human population in the real world.

Experience achieved, well-mannered law abiding vampires are formed and if the chosen humans managed to survive till the end of the year, they'd be welcomed back for yet another year of bloodsucking education.

You know, provided that they weren't suffering from excessive blood loss and needed to stay in the hospital. But once they were refilled they got to jump right back in and rejoin the fun.

Unfortunately the sixteen year old human for that year died in an unfortunate accident involving a finger and a piece of paper. That accident of course had nothing to do with the thirty vampire students sitting in the class at the time, but I digress.

They needed a new full blooded sixteen year old and Lee fit the bill perfectly.

Lee's intelligent; he ate a healthy diet and exercised frequently. A blood sample taken from him during an athletics physical exam told that he had the sweetest AB-positive blood that the dean has ever tasted in his entire life. Those with kind hearts have the best tasting blood, something about your soul coming through or maybe it's got something to do with purity, virgin blood usually tastes pretty good too so maybe- I dunno.

The point here is that dean Hatake chose Lee because he tastes ama-I mean he's intelligent.

So very, very intelligent that he'd make a perfect test dummy for a school full of teenage blood crazed cannibals.

Oh hey there's another one, man hunter school-wait that's already been done too, never mind.

Lee's test and assignment scores were fiddled with since Chi no Tsuki owned the outsource company that marked all the assignments for the schools in the entire country. A few more pulls and tugs here and there and Lee was officially left to be the center piece for the vampire buffet.

The first few days were hard, what with Lee always having to escape being cornered by one bloodthirsty vampire after another since the vampires all seemed to have called open season on the lonely juicy little lamb. All except for Naruto of course, but apparently the blonde only goes after female prey.

Yeah Lee really doesn't need to know the how's or why's on that one, but it was nice at least having one person he could talk to that wouldn't try to eat him at any given moment.

That is until about two weeks later when it all suddenly just stopped.

Lee didn't get stalked down the hallways anymore, or get cornered by one hungry vampire after another. They still stared though, they never stopped staring. But they never did more than just stare and they never got too close.

It was a little disconcerting but for the most part Lee was just relieved to get a little reprieve from all the insanity he's been going through. Unfortunately that reprieve didn't last very long, since very soon Lee started getting bullied.

These bullies weren't like the ones he had back in Konoha high.

No, Lee wishes he still had Hidan and Kisame breathing down his neck or that Deidara and Sasori were the ones hanging around the halls teasing him when he went by.

It started one day during lunch when Uchiha Sasuke just waltzed up to him and tried to take his blood. Of course Lee didn't take well to some guy, no matter how handsome, just grabbing his arm saying,

"I'm hungry, let's go blood bag."

Lee refused to leave and even gave the Uchiha some very un-youthful comments about his rude behavior. Sasuke, not being used to anyone telling him "no" and actually expecting him to be offended at being called a-what did Lee call him?

"A rude barbaric delinquent"

Just stared. The words "are you serious right now?" Were right there on Sasuke's tongue but when he looked into Lee's eyes and the indignant anger burning in them told him that the simple little human was very serious.

The Uchiha had just stared at Lee for the longest time, with this oddly amused smirk as Lee ripped his arm out of his grip and left the cafeteria while Sasuke just watched him go.

Then of course there was Sabaku Gaara, who didn't even bother saying a word before he just grabbed the boy and tried to sink his teeth into Lee's neck.

Luckily Lee was able to move fast enough to get out of Gaara's grasp and land a perfect punch against the redhead's cheek. Those Tai kwon do classes were finally paying off.

Take that Neji! Lee punched a vampire.

The entire hall way went dead silent when Gaara stumbled back and watched on with wide eyes as the redhead held his jaw in one hand while Lee gave him a speech that was more or less the same as the one he gave Sasuke only he replaced the word delinquent with brute.

Of course Gaara didn't respond to the speech and he rasped out in that deep gruff voice of his as he just stared at Lee.

"Did you just hit me?"

Apparently no one touches Gaara without permission let alone punches him, but of course Lee didn't know that.

From that point Lee was right back where he started, Gaara and Sasuke started bullying him almost every single day.

Well... They never actually hurt him. Not really anyway.

It was mostly just yanking him around trying to take his blood and strangely sexual insults which Lee could never fully understand but would have Naruto almost crying from laughter when he told him about them later.

They also seemed to be completely fixated on his neck, since they never tried to bite his arm like the others used to which was easier to get to. No always his neck.

Naruto wouldn't tell him why they did this, the blonde would always just say it's a vampire thing and leave it at that.

Lee finally made his way through the crowd and found himself at the very front standing beside Naruto who was cheering louder than everyone else. First he'd cheer for one and then the other, why?

Because some men just want to watch the world burn.

The figures in front of him were moving too quickly for Lee to be able to tell who was who and the boy narrowed his eyes down at them trying to make out something when one suddenly stopped to slam the other against a locker, leaving an impressive dent behind making Lee blink in surprise when who saw who it was.

The blonde beside him glanced down at Lee for a moment before giving a wide grin, "Hey Lee, your boyfriends are fighting over you again."

Lee glared at Naruto before folding his arms over his chest and clutching his books against his chest.

They are not his boyfriends!

Naruto hasn't stopped teasing Lee about Sasuke and Gaara since the blonde managed to touch his arm and found out that he thought his new bullies were more than just a little bit attractive. Stupid mind reading vampire.

And as for the fighting, Lee has no idea why they started doing that, but it couldn't be what Naruto thinks. No the blonde is obviously just teasing him again.

Another shove and they were off all over again, moving so fast Lee felt himself start to get a little dizzy as he tried to watch their movements while the rest of the school just cheered on.

Regardless of the fact that Sasuke and Gaara weren't his favorite people in the world, Lee would try to stop them from fighting if he could. But he's no idiot.

If he tries to interfere right now he'd be road kill in a matter of seconds.

Alas, no one else thought about separating the two and Lee was about to make the futile attempt at convincing Naruto to do so when a gust of wind suddenly blew passed him and the raven had to grasp a tighter hold of his books, before looking up once the air had settled to find dean Hatake with one arm wrapped around Sasuke's neck as he kept him pulled back against his chest while miss Tsunade kept a tight hold over Gaara. The crowd immediately stilled.

"Disgusting freak." Sasuke snarled as he tried to pull free while Gaara just sneered in return.

"An inbred bastard calling me a freak? That's rich."

"Shut it brats!" The blonde woman growled while both of the teens hissed but didn't say a word.

"Alright," the silver haired man started as he shoved his free hand in his pocket. "Would anyone like to tell me what's going on here?"

"Sabaku needs to learn to keep his hands off things that don't belong to him." Sasuke said with a death glare while Gaara just glared back.

"You need to learn to take your own advice, Uchiha."

"You-"

"That's enough!" Tsunade said while dean Hatake slowly looked over the crowd and let out a deep sigh when he caught sight of Lee before he mumbled. "I'm too old for this shit."

Tsunade followed his gaze and laughed while Hatake rolled his one exposed eye at the woman when he suddenly paused as his eye went back and stayed fixed on Lee.

The boy tensed and almost took a step back while Naruto just frowned in confusion, when the silver haired man suddenly seemed to grin under his mask before he spoke.

"So much unresolved hostility. I think some time alone together in detention is in order for you two to just... bond and work through all this anger and to make things a little interesting I think we'll have Rock Lee join you."

Both Gaara and Sasuke paused to stare at the man, while Naruto broke out in a fit of giggles and Lee just gaped.

"But dean Hatake... Sir I did not-"

"You didn't try to stop them either, did you?"

Lee's eyes went wide and he glanced back at the other vampires around him, "But they-"

"Now Lee, we both know that it's too late for them." Hatake said in an almost scolding tone and Lee could do nothing more than gape as the man continued. "You are meant to be this school's moral compass and yet you didn't do a thing to stop your fellow students from fighting? I'm very disappointed in you, Lee."

"But, but sir-"

"Uh uh uh. Detention, three o'clock." The silver haired man said dismissively as he released his grip around Sasuke's neck and took the teen's arm before walking over to Gaara and waiting for Tsunade to release her hold. "For now, you two will come with me."

"Alright, the rest of you get to class! Move it brats!" Tsunade called making the entire crowd dissolve while Lee just stood there gaping and Naruto finally fell down to the floor in a giggle fit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked to the front of the empty classroom as soon as Sasuke and Gaara had sat down and turned back to face them with his eye narrowed down in a dangerous glare.

"Your behavior is unacceptable."

Both teens resisted the urge to sink back as the man's aura pressed down on them before he spoke, "You both know why you're here. There's three hours left before detention starts, so I suggest you figure out a way to settle this little dispute before Mr. Rock arrives or else I'll have him transferred to a vampire academy out in Kumo, far away from both of you. Is that clear?"

Neither teen said a word and Kakashi's eye suddenly curved up in a smile, "Well I'll take that as a yes."

The silver haired man gave a little wave as he walked out the room, "Play nice boys."

The door closed.

The classroom was quiet for a moment and neither teen moved so much as an inch until Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"I saw him first."

"Hn." Gaara gave a snort as he moved a little in his seat to reach into his pocket and take out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, taking one cancer stick out before tossing the pack onto his desk. "That's immature, even for you Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at the redhead, watching as Gaara lit the cigarette before taking a long deep drag. A long stream of smoke left the Sabaku's lips as he started flicking the little flame on the lighter on and off with his other hand.

"Why do you even want him anyway?" Sasuke said after another moment of silence while Gaara just kept watching the flame go on and off, "I thought all Sabaku are betrothed as soon as they are born. Don't you already have someone to torment?"

"I do."

"Then why-"

"Why do you want him? Don't you have a cousin or brother hidden away somewhere for you to fuck?" Gaara said as he glanced at the Uchiha and Sasuke glared.

"Don't fucking start on that inbred bullshit. After all, wouldn't the same apply for you and your demon mother?"

Pale green eyes instantly shot up to fix on Sasuke with a dark glare. "Fuck you."

"Not even on a good day." Sasuke hissed back as he shifted a bit so he was slouching in his chair, trying to ignore the steady smell of cigarette smoke that filled the air.

Another moment of silence, really they aren't going to get anywhere at this rate and neither of them want to lose Lee but then again they'd rather see the boy leave than end up in the other's hands.

More silence, Sasuke's eyes flickered back towards the pack on Gaara's desk and he briefly bit his lip. Silently cursing himself for leaving his own cigarettes in his locker as his fingers started to tap against his arm when-

"He touched me."

"What?"

Gaara looked far away as he let out another stream of smoke, "He touched me, punched me in the fucking face and didn't even show a hint of fear when he did it..."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment until he got up out of his seat and walked over to the redhead as he finished, "The humans, the lessers, even purebloods in my own family all fear me. Except for him."

"Not everyone." Sasuke said as he stopped beside Gaara's desk to snatch up the pack, Gaara watched him slide out a cancer stick and just rolled his eyes as he took another drag from his own. "Your arrogance is going to get you killed someday and I hope I'm the one to do it."

Sasuke gave a snort at that as he stuck a cigarette between his lips and almost jumped in surprise when Gaara suddenly reached up with one hand to light it for him. The Uchiha paused for a moment before just leaning in to cup the flame around the cigarette for a moment and watched the end ignite before pulling back.

The raven let out a long stream of smoke as he stuck his free hand in his pocket, while his entire frame relaxed as he spoke.

"Dunno why I want him, I just do... Little piece of shit actually stood up to me instead of obeying like he should have." The raven said letting his hand go down to his side to dangle the cancer stick between his fingers. "If he'd just done what I told him to do, I probably would've left him alone. Now I can't stop thinking about him."

Gaara leaned back against the chair, "You're just infatuated."

"What? And you're not?"

"I want to claim him."

"I want to make him my mate."

Gaara looked up and cocked a hairless brow in question, "Is there a difference?"

"Claiming is one-sided. That's how you take a pet or a familiar." Sasuke shrugged as he lifted the cancer stick to his lips, "Mating goes both ways. He has to want it or else it won't stick."

Gaara gave a snort, "And you think he wants you?"

"I know he does."

"How would you know that?"

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"So the telepath saw it in Lee's mind?"

"Yeah."

"If this is true then why haven't you mated him yet?" The redhead asked as he stared up at Sasuke. Pale green eyes narrowed down in suspicion, while the raven's jaw clenched and he glared the nearest wall until it suddenly hit him and Gaara smirked. "It's because of me isn't it?"

Sasuke glared at the redhead while Gaara's expression turned smug as he leaned back in his chair, "I knew he wanted me."

"Lee doesn't want you, he's just confused." Sasuke hissed out as his glare got even darker and a stream of smoke left his nose, "Stupid human can't tell the difference between fear and lust, you can smell it all over him if you get close enough."

"Maybe danger turns him on." Gaara said sounding thoughtful for a moment, before briefly licking his lips and Sasuke couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought. "Maybe it does. I guess I'll find out once he's mine."

"You won't ever get the chance."

"Why don't you let Lee decided that?"

Both vampires looked up to find a third standing in the doorway, leaning against the side with his arms folded across his chest.

Sasuke stared back at the blonde in slight surprise since they didn't even hear the door open, "How did you-"

"Like Mr. Ebisu could ever keep me in his class." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes, before lifting a gloved hand to rake through his hair. "Anyway, I got bored so I figured I should come watch you guys bond or whatever."

Gaara gave another snort and Sasuke fought back against the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped back to lean against one of the desks behind him. "What do you really want dobe?"

Naruto huffed and his lips slipped into a pout at the name but spoke anyway, "I heard what dean Hatake said and I don't want Lee to go." The blonde sighed, "Kumo is sentinel country, Lee wouldn't make it a week he's too nice. I really like having a human friend so it's either you two sort this out or else..."

Gaara frowned, "Or else what?"

Naruto suddenly smirked as he stared at his hand, "Or else I'll handle it myself."

Both vampires tensed and Gaara let out a deep growl, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, mating him won't work unless he wants it too, right? But my telepathic manipulation's gotten a lot better and Lee already likes me, making him think he's in love shouldn't be too hard." The blonde said as his smirk got a little wider before giving a snort, "Besides with the way you two are going on, he's probably safer with me anyway  _Mr. He touched me so now I want him 'cause I want him_."

"You have till midnight, if something hasn't changed by then..." Naruto took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment before he spoke again, "Look, just let Lee pick who he wants. That's the only way to end this."

The room was silent for a moment and Naruto turned to leave when Sasuke suddenly spoke, "You come up with that all on your own dobe?"

"Whatever, bastard. You two need to make a decision anyway remember?" Naruto paused to glance over his shoulder with a wolfish grin, "Or, you know, don't. Lee's cute, it'd be kinda hot to claim him on the sacrifice altar dont'cha think?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, "I thought you said you were straight?"

"I said I like pretty and sweet and Lee isn't too far off the mark, but if you think I'm bluffing..." Naruto's grin grew even more as he turned back, "We have assembly tomorrow, screw this up and I'll give the whole school a show."

The door closed and Gaara's just stared after the blonde, "He wouldn't."

Sasuke huffed out an annoyed growl as he lifted his forgotten cigarette up to his lips and took a deep drag, before just tossing it onto the floor and grinding it underneath his boot. "Wanna find out?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I bet some of you are thinking,  _"Well I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going."_

And you'd probably be right.

But then that leads me to question exactly why you watch so much hentai in the first place, you dirty dirty fangirls you (or you know, fanboys. I mean clearly, I have no right to judge)

Detention in a vampire school is basically the same as human schools. Not that Lee's ever had detention before but from what he remembers hearing from Kiba, it's more or less the same.

You're not allowed to talk, get up from your seat or even fidget too loudly. You're not even allowed to read a book or do any homework to pass the time.

You just sit down and stare at the walls for a couple of hours and hope that you don't pass out from boredom. So far that much has been bearable.

Lee's been sitting at his desk at the front of the detention class for the past fifteen minutes.

It looked like all the other classrooms really, except of course for the odd tobacco smell that surrounded them, but even that was just a minor annoyance.

Sasuke sat a few rows behind him on the left, while Gaara sat on his right and Lee couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the distance between them. Even if he could still feel both vampires staring at him as he lay with his head on his arms on the desk.

Mr. Umino sat at the desk at the front of the class. He teaches advanced human biology and Lee likes him quite a bit.

He's one of the nicest teachers in Chi no Tsuki after all and he always let Lee sit close to his desk during classes so the boy would feel a little less threatened in a class that was filled with students that wanted to eat him. So Lee's managed to stay quite calm despite his current predicament.

Really all he has to do is sit there for three hours and then he'd be home free. Nothing could possibly happen with Mr. Umino sitting right there.

The door opened.

"Iruka, Kakashi wants to see you." Miss Tsunade said and Iruka looked up in surprise.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"But-" Iruka paused to give Lee a worried glance which the boy returned, "But I have detention, can't I see him afterwards?"

Tsunade just rolled her eyes, "Oh relax, the kid'll be perfectly fine. I'll stay and watch them till you get back."

The man gave the blonde a skeptical look, "Are you sure?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure. Don't treat me like an intern, I've supervised detention before."

Lee let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding at that, when Iruka slid out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." With that the man disappeared and Lee almost settled back to lie down on his arms when Tsunade spoke and his heart started thumping in panic.

"Well, see ya later."

"What-wait! Miss Tsunade, will you not be supervising detention?" Lee asked almost shooting up from his seat while the blonde just shrugged.

"Nah." Tsunade grinned at the look of horror on Lee's face as she continued in an almost scolding tone, "Now remember boys, leaving the classroom for any reason whatsoever before the detention period is over, will lead to severe punishment."

"But-" before Lee could even finish his sentence the door slammed and Miss Tsunade was gone.

Silence fell over the room and Lee slowly sat back down in his seat, folding his arms on his desk to lay his head down and pretend like it was all a bad dream.

But he couldn't.

He could still feel those eyes on him and this time the stares felt heavier than before.

The human felt his heart thump harshly in his chest and he took deep steady breaths to try and keep himself calm.

He's never been alone with Sasuke and Gaara before. Sure he's been cornered by both vampires on many occasions but never together.

What should he do?

Should he try to leave? But leaving means breaking a school rule and breaking a school rule would lead to a severe punishment. Maybe Mr. Umino would be back soon and everything would be alright. Maybe Miss Tsunade was just joking and she was keeping a watchful eye on them just beyond the door. Maybe Sasuke and Gaara would just ignore him and Lee would get away Scott free. Maybe he was just overreacting and absolutely nothing would happen.

And maybe Voldemort will appear out of nowhere wearing a pink tutu as he dances on a table singing anaconda.

Well, I mean, while he's wishing for the impossible...

Unfortunately Voldie didn't magically appear twerking his non-existent butt.

Instead a chair moved, letting out a loud screech against the linoleum floors. Lee's heart started pounding a little faster at the footsteps he could hear approaching him. He didn't look up though.

Normally the vampires moved silently whenever he was around them so he knew whoever got up was doing it because they wanted him to hear them.

But why? Wouldn't it be easier to torture and drain him of his blood if he didn't see them coming?

The figure walked around and stood right in front of him.

Chi no Tsuki has a uniform, but many of the students liked to dress it up with accessories or make alterations to their clothes. Boys usually wore the standard blackpants with the white shirt and high collar jacket. But judging from the open jacket, red fishnet shirt and the large silver belt buckle glaring back at him right at that moment, Gaara was the one standing in front of his desk.

But Lee still wouldn't look up; instead he shut his eyes tight and hoped that the vampire would just leave him alone.

The human felt a deep intake of breath right above his head and he felt himself start to flush when the vampire spoke, "You were right, he really doesn't know what he's feeling."

Lee frowned, what are they talking about?

"Like I'm ever wrong." Sasuke said and Lee tensed a little further when he realized that the Uchiha was standing right behind him and his flush got even warmer.

"Hey, blood bag."

Sasuke said after another moment of silence passed and Lee's hands clenched into fists as he tried to fight back against the urge to look up and glare. He hates it when the raven calls him that.

"I guess you don't like that name, do you pet?" Gaara said.

Actually Lee hates that one even more, but he still wouldn't look. He won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were getting under his skin.

"Doesn't like that one either," Sasuke said in a tone that would have sounded thoughtful if it wasn't for the smugness that tainted it. But Lee couldn't stop himself from reacting to what the Uchiha said next. "Oh I know, how about  _fuck toy_?"

Lee's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up, cheeks burning scarlet as he glared at the first vampire he saw, which was Sabaku Gaara.

"I am not your blood bag or pet or your-your..." Lee sputtered a bit feeling a little flustered since he couldn't bring himself to say the word, "I am not your anything! I am no one's property and I am offended that you could even suggest such a thing. Neither of you own me and neither of you ever will!"

Not bad. Lee was actually proud at the fact that he managed to get all that out in one go, unfortunately all that little speech got him was a smirk from Gaara and an amused snort from Sasuke.

"Never?" Lee froze at the words spoken against his ear when he suddenly remembered that Sasuke was standing behind him outside of his field of vision. "Are you sure about that,  _'Lee'_?"

The human's eyes went wide when Sasuke's hands suddenly slipped down his sides to rest on his waist, while the Uchiha pressed a kiss against his cheek. Instinct kicked in and Lee immediately moved to turn and hit the raven behind him when he suddenly found himself unable to move.

Gaara had his hands pinned down to the desk in front of him and Lee realized how close he was as the redhead's breaths were brushing softly against his lips.

"We think you are someone's property _, 'Lee'_."

He was too close.

The human's nose wrinkled briefly as he was suddenly surrounded by the smell of cigarette smoke and he remembered that he's seen both Sasuke and Gaara smoke on occasion. Now that tobacco smell makes sense.

Still it wasn't too much of a distraction. Lee pulled back from those piercing pale green eyes, but didn't get very far as Sasuke's form stayed put and Gaara just moved with him, effectively trapping Lee between them.

"What are-"

Lee cut himself off when Sasuke's hands suddenly went up to his collar to open his jacket and pull the zipper open. "We're tired of the games Lee, you need to make a decision once and for all."

"G-games?" Lee started to blush when Sasuke's nuzzled the side of his neck and his lips gently brushed against his skin, while Gaara was practically leaning on top of his desk by now as he softly nipped at his jaw. "What are you talking about?"

"You." Gaara said simply with a sharp nip against Lee's jaw that made the human gasp as he tried to jerk away, "Wha-"

"Me or Uchiha." Gaara hissed as he pulled back to look right into eyes, causing pale green to drill into black. "Choose one and the other will leave you alone."

Lee blinked when everything suddenly fell into place and he finally realized what was going on.

So maybe Naruto was right, maybe they were fighting over him all this time. It made some sense in a way, what with Lee being the only human in school why wouldn't it?

It's like those documentaries he liked to watch with his father on Sunday afternoons. It's a predator thing, you know when two alpha's fight over territory, mates or food.

I suppose in this scenario Lee's the food and he's being given the unlikely choice of choosing which predator he'd rather have hunt him.

Lee relaxed a bit at that, if only just a little since this means that after today he'd at least have one less blood crazed monster trying to eat him.

As if sensing Lee's contemplation both Sasuke and Gaara pulled away and the Uchiha went to stand next to the redhead in front of Lee, folding his arms across his chest as he spoke, "Well what's it gonna be?"

Lee took a deep breath, "I-" and then he frowned.

Exactly how is he supposed to choose? He's never really thought about who he'd prefer to kill him if they got the chance, Lee was just too focused on surviving to really pay attention to the beings that he was trying to survive. You know other than what they looked like.

Well, there's no time like the present I suppose.

Are you ready kids? It's time to play;

Who's. Your. Vampire!

Our first contestant is Sabaku Gaara.

Age; 17, heir to the Sabaku family and next in line to take over his family's empire after his father's (soon to be) untimely demise. Gaara has pale moonlit skin, shaggy hair in shocking red waves, a tattoo on his forehead and pale green eyes that seemed to be permanently rimmed in thick black eyeliner.

Gaara enjoys reading, gardening, blood binges accompanied by the screaming cries of pain and agony from his victims and quiet nights gazing at the stars.

Next we have Uchiha Sasuke.

Age; 17, youngest member of the Uchiha family and co-heir to the Uchiha empire. Sasuke has pale skin, straight raven hair, three silver piercings on each ear and dark onyx eyes.

Sasuke's hobbies include hiking, camping, mass murders which are usually followed by funeral pyres on the beach and long walks in the summer rain.

That was a joke.

Seriously though who does he choose?

Lee stared between the two vampires, unsure of what he should do next. Which one would he prefer, Gaara or Sasuke?

They're both handsome, intelligent and-... Wait what does that matter?! Shouldn't he choose the person he finds least threatening? He should pick the one more likely to let him live longer right?

So who would that be?

Is either of them really less threatening than the other? Lee sure doesn't think so although I suppose Sasuke talks more but Gaara's more likely to just glare than insult you. Maybe he should pick the person he'd prefer to kill him.

No that's silly. There's really no such thing as a pleasant way to die right? Especially at the hands of a vampire, you know unless they drained your blood while simultaneously-

Lee cut off his thoughts with a blush and had to look away for a moment at the thought of either one of the vampires doing that with him. An action that made both Sasuke and Gaara stare at the human in slight surprise.

Lee took a deep breath.

Who does he choose, Gaara or Sasuke?

"Lee!" Gaara snapped irritably as his patience started to wear thin and Lee jumped in surprise, "Choose now."

"I-... I am trying, but this is difficult!" Lee said with a whine reaching his voice and a pout tugging at his lips, "How on earth am I supposed to choose who I want my future killer to be?!"

"Killer?" Sasuke said as he blinked in surprise while Gaara's lips curved into a frown, "You think we want to kill you?"

"Well yes, what else could you possibly want from me other than my blood?"

Sasuke's left eye gave a twitch and Gaara fought back against the urge to gape while the human just stared back at them in hopeless confusion, a look that they would have found to be terribly adorable if it wasn't so fucking infuriating.

"That's it."

Before Lee could even begin to understand the meaning behind that statement Gaara suddenly moved around the desk and grabbed Lee, yanking the human from his seat to give him a bruising kiss.

Lee's eyes went wide and he just froze as the vampire pulled him close, forcing his tongue into the human's mouth while his hands went right down to Lee's ass. Giving a squeeze that made Lee jump in surprise.

Gaara broke the kiss and Lee gasped for air when a hand suddenly went up into his hair to pull his head back and suddenly it was Sasuke kissing him, briefly nipping at the human's lips while one of his hands ran over his chest down below his belt to give the human a harsh grope that made Lee squeak before he was released again. Lee stumbled back against his desk and had to grab a hold of the edge to stop himself from tumbling over.

The human had a furious blush burning across his face, lips wet and red from the kisses while his eyes had blown wide and a noticeable bulge was starting to grow in his pants.

Beautiful.

Sasuke licked his lips and Gaara's eyes darkened as they stared at Lee when the human stuttered out a quiet.

"oh."

Gaara gave a scoff and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well, who's it gonna be?"

"I-... Uh..." The human was getting incredibly flustered and had to divert his gaze as he lifted a hand to touch his lips.

"What, do you want both of us?" Gaara purred out, really it was just a tease. Lee's flustered stuttering were simply adorable and the redhead just wanted to get to the part where he takes him already, but then Lee's blush somehow got even darker. Spreading right down to his shoulders while his heart thumped a little faster and the scent of lust that was already starting to build around him spiked.

Sasuke stepped closer, watching Lee in fascination as the human seemed to surprise him yet again. "You do, don't you?"

Lee's eyes went wide and he sputtered, "N-No! I do not-"

Lee's breath hitched when Gaara was suddenly right next to him, getting close all over again but this time the vampire didn't make contact as he whispered against Lee's neck. "You're lying."

"I-no, I mean yes. I-..."

Damn it! He can't think with them standing so close. Sasuke was right in front of him, hovering less than an inch away and Lee could feel the warmth radiating off of both vampires, Gaara's breath against his neck and Sasuke's eyes drilling into his own. Somehow the fact that they weren't actually touching him made everything worse. It's like his skin was hyper aware; weary in anticipation of the next touch and the longer they didn't the more sensitive his skin became.

"Lee."

Oh Kami forgive him, but he really isn't thinking straight so he really can't be held responsible for what he's about to do next.

"Yes. I want you," Lee breathed while his hands clenched on the desk, "Both of you."

Silence.

"Truce."

"For now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened too fast for Lee to really fully understand.

First there were hands, then everything blurred and suddenly Lee was naked.

Stupid vampire speed.

Now they're in the back of the class and Lee was on his hands and knees between Gaara's legs, gasping and groaning as Sasuke thrust into him in a slow steady rhythm.

"Fu~ck." Gaara breathed as he tangled his hand in Lee's hair, watching with dark eyes as his cock disappeared in the human's mouth as Lee sucked and licked around it. There was a trail of saliva streaming down the boy's jaw and his skin was flushed. Sasuke kept a tight grasp on Lee's waist as he leaned forward to lick a long trail all the way from that trail on his jaw up to the human's spine and the Uchiha grinned.

"God, you feel good." Sasuke groaned out as he gave a hard thrust into Lee's tight heat and Lee moaned back, making Gaara shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall at the vibrations that ran right through his cock and went straight to his head.

His jaw was starting to ache a little and his legs were starting to go weak.

Lee's cum twice so far but the vampires haven't even cum once. Somewhere in the back of Lee's mind that self-conscious part of him worried that he might be doing something wrong, or maybe he's just not good enough. After all, Lee's never gone this far with anyone before so he honestly wasn't sure what to expect but he wanted them both so badly and he wanted-no needed-them to both want him back. It was an utterly ridiculous thought considering how he got into this situation in the first place but Lee still felt…

The human pulled off of Gaara's length with a slurp that was only a little cringe worthy licking his lips as he looked up at the redhead and actually asked.

"Am I-ah… is this alright?" Lee breathed out with a slight moan at the end and Gaara honestly just stared at the human for one full moment before cupping the side of his face and moving forward to capture those bruised lips in a deep kiss. Lee squeaked in surprise until he just leaned into it with a moan when Sasuke just as suddenly pulled out of his making the boy gasp at the sudden emptiness giving Gaara complete access to his mouth before he was pulled back against Sasuke's chest and the raven started nipping at his neck as he whispered, "You're perfect."

Gaara broke the kiss and lifted the human's legs up to wrap around his legs as he entered him and Lee's breath hitched as he was slowly impaled until Gaara had filled him to the hilt and he started to move, thrusting in and out of the human. Lee moaned despite the extreme sensitivity he was experiencing. Every inch of his skin burned and the pleasure filled waves moving through him we're starting to get just a little bit overwhelming. Still breathing hard Lee reached down and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock, forcing a groan from the raven's throat as he started to stroke. Gaara leaned forward to bury his head in the other side of Lee's neck and the human let his free hand tangle in his red locks as Gaara growled and continued to thrust in and out of his hole brushing passed his sweet spot with every thrust making the human pant and moan.

"Sasuke…" Lee gasped when the vampire's fangs pressed down a little too hard and a thrill of lust tinged fear rushed through him. Before Gaara did the same thing on the other side of his neck, "Gaara!"

Up until this point he's avoided saying their names since he wasn't sure whose name he was supposed to say and thinking too deeply about anything at that present moment in time would require too much effort to be bothered with. But apparently he doesn't have much of a choice. Lee could feel heat start to gather in the pit of his stomach and his breathing got harsher he barely even noticed that he was stroking Sasuke faster and meeting Gaara thrusts with each roll of his hips almost as if his release was being channeled through them and the vampires both growled.

Sasuke used the hand that wasn't holding onto Lee to pull his head back against his shoulder to give his neck a long lick and Gaara gave it a sharp nip and Lee whined since he could feel himself reach the edge of relief.

"Gaara… Sa-suke-ah!"

Lee fell of the edge when Gaara suddenly pulled his head back to plunge his fangs into the human's neck and he screamed in pain before Sasuke did the same and Lee cried out as the pain combined with pleasure forcing his climax as he came spurting ribbons of white over his and Gaara's chest and he went limp in their arms. Gaara moaned when his mouth was suddenly flooded with the sweet copper taste of Lee's blood and Sasuke groaned before the redhead came, pulling away from Lee's neck with a growl and a trail of blood streamed down his jaw as he spilled his essence deep inside the human before Sasuke came as well purring against Lee's neck as he coated the human's hand with cum and he slowly licked the wound he made shut.

Lee's orgasm haze came and faded out quickly before he slowly started to fall asleep but it took longer for the vampire's to recover. Gaara pulled out of the human and Sasuke let him take Lee from his arms to lay him on the ground before he lay down beside him. Once Sasuke was sure that he could move without crashing to the ground he grabbed his jacket which was thrown on a chair a few feet away. Of course he paused for a moment just to stare when he turned back and found Gaara gently tracing the edge of the human's jaw, whispering in Lee's ear before Lee just nodded as his eyes got heavier and he started to fall asleep. Sasuke was surprised that the sight didn't fill him with as much anger as it should have but he quickly brushed that thought aside, kneeling down beside them to wrap Lee in his jacket and press a kiss on the top of the human's head.

"…Sasuke." Lee mumbled out despite the fact that his eyes were already shut as he pulled the jacket wrapped around him tighter against his body and the Uchiha smiled when the collar of his shirt was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward before a pair of lips suddenly crashed against his own. The kiss was broken and Sasuke just stared back into those piercing green eyes as Gaara spoke.

"Just you."

Sasuke smiked as he gave a nod and went to lie down behind Lee to wrap an arm around his waist, "Just you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee was standing by his locker the next day, taking out the books that he would need for the day from the steel compartment when a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Hey Lee!"

The human jumped in surprise and bit back a wince of pain, before letting out a heavy sigh as he turned back to face the blonde with a smile, "Naruto, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, I just wanted to check up on you and see how… detention… went." The blonde frowned when his nose gave a slight twitch and Lee shifted a bit uncomfortably for a moment as he turned back to face his locker, "It was fine. Mr. Umino supervised us before he was called away and Miss Tsunade-"

Lee gasped when his locker was suddenly slammed shut and he was turned around before his back was slammed into it. "What-Naruto-"

The human shrank back against his locker with a gasp when the blonde suddenly moved forward to trace his nose against Lee's cheek to take a deep breath and the other just froze when the blonde pulled back.

"What the-… No way."

"Uhgm, Naruto what are you-" Lee was cut off yet again when the blonde lifted a gloved hand to cup Lee's cheek and he moved forward all over again, stopping less than half an inch away to look right into the raven's eyes. A horrible flush spread across Lee's face right down to his neck while Naruto just stared until the blonde gasped.

"No fucking way!"

By then Lee had realized exactly what his friend was doing and he flushed with even more shame when Naruto was suddenly grabbed, yanked away and slammed against the locker next to Lee causing every other vampire in the hall way to stop and stare expecting a fight only to frown in confusion when they saw Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara not at each other's throats but just standing there next to each other.

"Keep your hands to yourself dobe." Sasuke growled out while Gaara grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him close to turn back and walk down the hall while Lee sputtered indignantly behind him, "But Gaara, I did not get all of the books I will need for class-"

"You can use mine." The redhead said without looking back and Naruto just continued to stare on with wide eyes before a wide grin spread over his whiskered cheeks. "Since when do you share?"

Sasuke didn't answer him, just gave a snort as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned and followed the other two down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> A/N: We do not react to ignorance with hatred, but with love
> 
> Wishing you a great day forward!
> 
> Please review


End file.
